Who Are You?
by AllyGreen11
Summary: This story is about a girl named Ally with a destiny she may not be ready for. This is starting out as T but I'm not sure if gonna' get caught up in it or not. This is my first! I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that Janet Evanovich owns so don't pull a Ranger on me and send me to some third world country por favor :}

** Who are you?**

The names Ally I come from the roughed up streets in NY, NY. I lost my parents, who were real respected at home, when I was six I hung out with kids who were on the good side of the bad. You know when all the kids get together and everyone's talking except one. Well that's me I'm the lone wolf of the pack, I lead, but today I'm off to a new adventure last night at 10:30 I legally turned 18, even though I had been driven for two years on my own. I decided I would drive south and see where the roads take me. I always trusted the roads to lead me where I was destined to go.

I arrived in the capital of Trenton, NJ almost an hour ago, but I didn't stop there. I kept going until I parked my black 4x4 pick-up truck across the street from what looked to be a seven floor business building, but I looked closer and a little sign caught my eye. RANGEMAN. Was I really supposed to end up here? I had asked myself even though I knew the answer. Yes , I thought, but why? Why here?

Then I did what I always told my group to do I went inside and scoped it out like a predator stalking its prey. I never really liked to much color and this place made me want to find a place and put some black in it, cause this building seemed to fit my mellow.

Back on the streets I would do anything that required an emotionless person, so I would post an empty threat to a random drug dealer that was giving one of my guys a hard time. On the streets people thought of me as an intimidating, badass and to be honest I loved that image and to my fellow guys in my pack I was just Ally, a lost girl with no way home.


	2. Chapter 2

I cautiously entered the building highly aware of my surroundings, in fear I might get jumped. I was in the lobby; it had a fern in the corner of the room, an elevator at the far wall, and a desk with a very large, well-built man.

I put on my "poker face" and got into the game, because I'm pretty sure this man was all business and that he doesn't take any smack, so I said, "Yo, I'm looking for a job. Could I get one here?"

The man stared at me as if I was Freddy Crooger. I would understand that if the guy was a wimpy, nerd, but seriously? This guy is dressed just like me (all black), is bigger than me, and most men thinks girls are helpless, but he looks scared shitless.

"What's your problem?" I said, with clear, pure annoyance in my voice.

Then the guy just stands and stares at me, and he starts daydreaming!

He finally speaks after ten minutes, "Who are you?"

Oh, so he isn't mute… good to know. I answer, "Ally." Then I get curious, "You?"

He then doesn't give me an answer, but he snaps to an attention stance, just like soldiers in the military do. I turn around and see a Hispanic man, most likely Cuban, step fully out of the elevator. I then have to suppress a smile, because the man has a pony-tail, I mean I'm not even wearing a pony-tail.

He doesn't seem happy to see me at all. I'm judging this because he nods to the weird dude and then turns to me with a look of annoyance, and says, "Who the Hell are you?"

This man is automatically pushing my buttons. Though, I don't like the way he reacted to me on a first meeting bases I assume something bad just happened or he's got girl trouble, even though I'm not interested I can't see a girl not wanting some of that.

I speak clearly, "Ally."

"What do you want?"

"A job."

"Are you smiling?"

Oh crap! I didn't think I was smiling!

"You don't experience that often I presume?"

The man from earlier interrupts, "I'm Binkie," now mumbling, and I could just make it out," and that's the boss."

"Oh well, nice to meet you Binkie. How many men around here have a pony-tail?"

The Boss intervenes, "I'm Ranger, the CEO of Rangeman. I'm surprised you don't wear a pony-tail little missy." The first part was polite, but when he hit the word "little" the rest came out like venom.

"Right, so, you got an opening?"

"No."

"Well, that's too bad. Thanks anyway."

Binkie starts up again, "Hey, Ally? How many times did a truck hit your face? If you asked me the truck tried 4-5 times to make it resemble a face."

I reacted faster than humanly possible. I had him up against the wall in three seconds flat. My hand was on his throat. While he is struggling for breath I speak in my signature deadly tone, "What did you say? Because I swear that was very risky talk on your part. You better be watching your back, day and night. I recommend sleeping with one eye open from now freaking on."

I let his throat go and he fell to the floor coughing and nodding, I then turned away and headed out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Then, I pulled myself up into my truck and drove. Finally, after a couple turns, while in my zone, I found myself in front of a building with a sign of "Vincent Plum Bail Bonds" overhead. I decide to go in, but this time I tell myself I'm going to get the job, so I head inside.

The woman at the desk put strategically in front of the inner door had boobs way too big for her body, but I'm not going to comment because I'm just not that rude. (It's really just because I saw the gun peaking out of her purse and I don't know how she would react to me commenting on her enormous boobs.

She spoke kindly to me," Hello, Are you here to bond someone out?"

"Mo Ma'am, I'm actually looking for a job."

"Oh, well then," she turned towards the door and shouted," Vinnie, there's a woman here about a job!" she turned back around and then she smiled up at me.

Vinnie replies a little out of breath, "Tell her to go away!"

The woman looks at me, rolls her eyes, and screams back at him again," Stop playing with the animal and get out here," she waits a beat and finishes, "NOW!"

The door opened up to a messy, weasel like guy (if you could give him that much credit).

After a beat his face split into a grin that just meant something bad for me. Once I got a glimpse of that face I suddenly felt nauseous and was going to go back to my truck when he spoke,"Well hello hot stuff. What do you want?"

"A job"

He turns to the woman," She can have it, but why is she exactly like Ranger except she's female?"

Connie says," I don't know. This is the first time I've seen her." She turns to me," Why do act so quiet, dark?"

"I grew up in a place like that with no parents. I think I turned out pretty well considering I started out on the streets since I was six years old."

"Oh, sweetie how old are you? How did you get here? What is your name?"

"I'm 18, as of yesterday, I drove in my black truck, and you can call me Ally."

After a few quiet minutes Vinnie spoke," I think we should call her hot stuff, because she is HOTT."

"Thank you, but I prefer Ally or Alex. I was wondering," in the middle of my sentence the door opened and a girl who looked to be mid 20's came in covered in what looked like spaghetti, potato salad, and coleslaw ranting on about something with the words skip, Shorty's food, asshole, and stun gun. She suddenly stopped, I guess she noticed I was there.

I asked," What's your name?"

As she pulled some spaghetti out of her hair and flung it towards Vinnie who screamed,"What the HELL!" and ran back into his office she said," Stephanie plum, you?"

"Ally" I stuck out my hand and she shook it without even thinking about her hands (I didn't care I've had one of my owns blood on my hands before) so I can handle a little… potato salad? On my hands. I then asked her," do you want to use my clean up kit; I have it right in my truck outside so it wouldn't be a problem."

"Oh, no I'll be fine, I will just wash up at home."

I still think that she might need it so I asked, "Can you come with me to my truck? I want to show you something."

"Um…ok"

We walked out to my truck as a Black Porsche 911 turbo pulled up to the curb, and at that Steph looked away.

I asked her, "Who is that?"

"Ranger"

"Oh… Here is the kit, I know you said you didn't need it right now, but keep it, because you might need it sometime soon." She nodded do I kept on going, "there is a special brush that has cleaner in it that will get anything out of your hair, no matter what. Though, when you use it you have to refill it with the super remover after using it 3-4 times."

"I can keep it?"

I felt almost like smiling, but I didn't, because the man in black was approaching.

I may have not smiled, but she as hell did I got the biggest smile I've ever seen and she said," Thank you so much!" Then she hugged me, I'm not much on hugging, (I haven't gotten a hug since I was six, the day my parents died) but I hugged her back and it felt so good to feel wanted, needed, seen.

Suddenly she stood straight up, turned around, and then leaned back into me. I don't know what made me do it, but I just put my arms around her. She saw Ranger and then began to relax.

Ranger spoke first," Get away from her Ally." All venom from his mouth, and if words with venom could kill? I'd be six feet under.

"Why would you want that?"

"You can hurt one of my men, and then you could easily hurt her."

"What in god's name gave you the idea I would hurt Stephanie?"

"Babe, get away from her now."

Stephanie returns venom in Rangers direction," What did she do? And to whom?"

A large man walks up and speaks," The names Tank, Steph she grabbed Binkie by the throat and held him on the wall while she threatened him."

I spoke," Tell her the rest."

"What rest? That's all."

" No, Binkie said that my face looked like a truck ran over it multiple times and that the truck was trying to make my face look "reasonable"".

Tank said," No one told me that, because I just told you what I was told was going on."

Ranger steps in," Come on babe. We need to talk."

Steph speaks loud enough for Ranger to stop pulling her away," I don't want to go to with you right now, I want to stay with ally, because it's not her fault your Binkie didn't know when to keep his mouth shut and that he couldn't defend himself."

Ranger in a pained way," Babe."

Steph says," No," then to me she asks," Could you give me a ride to my apartment? My car blew up along with the food thing. Please?"

"Sure"


End file.
